Forum:2012-01-18 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . (Today's Chronology entry.) ---- Who'd a believed this? Was Klaus her lover? At any rate, the fact that Bang could not find Klaus anywhere suggests that he was not in the Great Hospital when it collapsed. -- Billy Catringer 06:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I made an update to her article, can you please provide a hyperlink to some of the words and phrases directly to pages of the comic where they are relevant; I don't know how. I really do believe that Bang has feelings for Klaus, but I would hardly count them as romantic; perhaps on a platonically paternal level. Just a thought. Master 3x3lcior 09:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) It is done, Master. -- Billy Catringer 14:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Klaus would be more of a father figure to Bang. Gil appears to have had a "romantic" relationship with Bang in Paris. Bang failed in her job which was to protect Klaus. Yes, she cared about him as he gave her employment when she had nothing and let her be herself (psychopathic homicidal manic) when he required it. She is human despite her general lack of empathy for others. AndyAB99 11:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I think we'd make a bigger deal out of the staff's acknowledgement of Gil as the new Baron if any of us seriously thought Klaus was dead right now. One question then that we must ask is whether Klaus is important enough to the story that the Foglios wouldn't subvert the twist that they have been setting up this whole time. —jdreyfuss 12:26, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : It is a big deal for the characters. :: The Professors like twists, but if Klaus was dead it would weaken Lucrezia (compared to having Klaus as a puppet). As anyone can obviously see, if one of the six major enemy groups working against Agatha was weakened the whole story would become a cakewalk for Agatha. Argadi 13:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : I realize it's a big deal for the characters. I was just commenting on the fact that we as impartial observers found Bang's emotional outburst to be the more notable development on this page than Gil's formal accession to his father's position. The formal recognition of GIl by the Baron's Cabinet must have greater plot implications than evidence of Bang's emotions, even if Klaus is still alive. —jdreyfuss 14:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : This is the second time that Lucrezia has has spirited a helpless Klaus away. Also the Lucrezia's need time to set up a reason for one of them to be at Klaus' side legitimately so that would be a good reason to remove Klaus from the chessboard teporarily. Could they to go back to Zola's plan for legitimacyjust tweaked a littled? : Also since the Baron doesn't play by 'The Fifty Families' rules does anyone think that when Bang talks in panels 5 and 6 about "finding him" and "saving him" she might be thinking of his body and reviving him? Klaus is part construct after all so he could have left a contingency plan in case of death. : Another thought is that as the Baron, Gil is giong to have to reestablish the basic rule of the "Pax Transylvania": "Don't make me come over there", so he is going to be very busy for the foreseeable future. Gil will have to reestablish the Pax without the considerable talents of the Jagers, and Agatha will be very busy with "her own var!" to lend him some. Der fliegende Hollander 19:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) 13:20, Januarty 19, 2012 (UTC) :: Although there's lot of minor rebellions and stuff breaking out around the empire, there's a lot of sparky armies attacking or heading toward Mechanicsburg. I'm willing to believe that, other than some mop up jobs, Gil can pretty easily reestablish the Pax Transylvanica right here. —jdreyfuss 00:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) This was a really good scene and a well-done turn around of the usual dyanamics between Bang and Gil. I actually teared up a little as Bang collapsed into Gil's arms! 1. I don't think Bang was ever Klaus' lover...it was a platonic boss/employee relationship based on mutual respect and loyalty (think Captain Malcolm & Zoey). Doesn't mean they were never lovers...but its not the way of things now. 2. Klaus has taken himself out of the power equation as a counter to the Other's control of him through her machine. From here on in Gil is the Baron so this IS a big deal. Great Cthulhu 17:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : Bang is crying more for her failure to save Klaus than for Klaus himself. (I'm not saying she didn't care about him. But she is a sociopath/psychopath.) Gil began this page implying she was derelict in her duty to Klaus. She is angry, hurt, and frustrated. This was beyond her control and she can't do anything about it. The emotional dam just broke as she had no where else to vent it. : And per Violetta's prediction, the fun starts when Agatha tells Gil to keep Castle Wulfenbach OUT of Mechanicsburg airspace. Just exactly who is whose vassal? AndyAB99 17:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : That's gonna cause an argument, but I expect the resolution of that argument will lead them to realize that they're stronger as mutual partners than they could be in a hierarchy. That partnership, of course, includes the requirement that Castle Wulfenbach will stay out of Mechanicsburg. I'm sure Agatha will be willing to keep Castle Heterodyne out of Castle Wulfenbach. —jdreyfuss 18:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) : jdreyfuss has the fun idea! Just think could you imagine Castle Wulfenbach as self aware and as nuts as Castle Heterodyne? Der fliegende Hollander 19:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) 13:20, Januarty 19, 2012 (UTC) How sweet. Gil has his own promotion scene, complete with loyal aids and tears. Speaking of tears, I'm amazed and thrilled that DuPree does, indeed, have a heart. It's a very dangerous heart, but a heart nonetheless. I love her character even more now with this revelation. She's still crazy, though, even while crying: "You have made me cry. For this I will kill you." XD 03:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Why is this important? Because Tarvek is now aboard Castle Wulfenbach, and neither Gil nor Agatha could have anticipated that he would be there. The last thing Agatha would know about it is that he had told her that he was going to fetch the tools and materials from the Squid Clank. Insofar as Gil knows anything Tarvek's location is that he is supposedly helping Agatha fix Castle Heterodyne. Clearly still an onerous and dangerous job. -- Billy Catringer 07:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) If Gil does catch Tarvek in the airship, then that is going to start an argument. Still, Tarvek does have a reason and he didn't even want to be there. However, think of the possibilties, Tarvek is already in the airship and Gil is now the new Baron. They are in every position to give Agatha allies and even an opportunity for the Wulfenbach and Heterodyne factions to land a truce (if not temporarily). Master 3x3lcior 08:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Gil will be upset to find Tarvek on Castle Wulfenbach, but his anger will be vented at Othar, if that fool is still hanging around. That scene should be fun. For the current situation, Gil and Tarvek will work together to assist Agatha in the defense of Mechanicsburg and she isn't going to refuse it. But she is now Lady Agatha Heterodyne, Mistress of Mechanicsburg. She is aware of her position and political power. This is her town, her castle, her people, her Jaegermonsters and she'll want that acknowledged. In the short term, I don't see this bothering Gil but Boris and others will be concerned. Tarvek will be manuvering for power, as is his nature, particularly as he really has little at this point. Agatha is his main hope in that regard. AndyAB99 12:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page